


Belonging To My End

by NightRaven789



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Death, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, Love, M/M, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRaven789/pseuds/NightRaven789
Summary: It will take facing their death for John and Sherlock to act on their long held feelings for each other.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 21





	Belonging To My End

Thank you to the wonderful beta of this story (AO3: sunflower_swan)

Belonging To My End

Sherlock and John stood back to back as the building collapsed around them. This was it, both of them were going to die and there was nothing either of them could do to stop it. Sherlock's arm fell to his side in defeat, feeling the warm touch of John. Unable to resist the urge, he wrapped his fingers around John's hand as he took his phone out of his pocket and wrote a quick goodbye to Mycroft before dropping his phone.

It was funny. People say that your life flashes before your eyes before your untimely death, but all he could think about was John. Sherlock always thought he would die in the back of an alley, or some condemned drug den chasing a high. Sherlock always thought that one day his life would catch up to him but he never thought his death would include the man he loved.

He always thought Mycroft would be the one to find him with a belt around his arm and a needle in his vain. Death from the one thing that brought him peace. Now there was a chance their bodies may never be discovered, trapped underneath the rubble. But the thought of John being there brought him comfort.

He spent many years trying to deny his love for John, telling himself that it wasn't real. That all it was, was chemicals dancing around in his brain. He thought it was just oxytocin telling him what he felt, but at this moment, it was clear it was more than that. The fear he felt was nothing compared to love he felt for the man who was pressed up against his back.

He wanted to tell John everything - everything he felt from the first time they met but he knew he didn't have enough time. He didn't have enough time to express his feelings, to tell John just by being his friend he made him a better man. But the thought of dying before telling John how he felt was too much for him to bear, so in one quick motion he turned John around and planted a kiss on him.

He thought John would pull away, look at him in disgust. But instead John kissed him back, bringing his hands up and running them through his hair. No pills or needles ever made him feel the way he did right now, to know that the man he loved accepted his love back.

"I love you, Sherlock Holmes," John whispered as he pulled away. He brought his hands down and unbuttoned Sherlock's shirt. Running his hands over Sherlock's chest, he went back to kissing the man. Their tongues interlocked with one another, exploring each other's mouths, tracing over their lips and teeth.

Sherlock could feel his heartbeat quicken, his blood turning to butter within his veins as he melted into the man's touch. So long he had wanted this, but never had the courage to do something about it. He brought his hands down, fiddling with John's belt until he was able to slide it out of the hoops and let it drop to the floor. He unbuttoned the pants, sliding them past Johns hips as they too fell to the floor.

They didn't have time to admire each other's bodies. With each second they came closer to death, to being crushed by the building. But yet they held no fear in their hearts.

Neither of them were afraid of death, not as long as they had each other. Neither of them cared how long it would take death to take them, as long as they were in each other's arms. As long as they will be able to feel each other's last breath, they didn't care.

That night, both Sherlock and John made passionate love to each other as the building fell around them.

All either of them wanted was to be with each other, forever.

And that's how they found them the next morning, buried under the rubble in each other's arms, their fingers interlocked in each other's.


End file.
